Truth or Dare (The Seven plus Calypso)
by MooingCow1088
Summary: AU. What's gonna happen when Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Calypso play truth or dare. All Hell (Hades) break loose. Ships: Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Caleo. P.S This happens before they are a couple.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

 **My "first" story (the original first one was deleted because I lost interest)**

 **Also this is AU, and the couples are not official yet.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

"I'm bored…" moaned Leo as he sat on the balcony at Piper's house, "Let's do something..."

"I know let's play Truth or Dare!" Percy said excitedly.

Everyone seemed happy about this idea since there was nothing else to do. Piper went back in to take a bottle.

"Okay, so the rules are still the same, but the dares shouldn't go too far and shouldn't get us into jail. We're looking at you Leo" said Piper as she returned with the bottle.

Leo glared at her playfully "Oh, Ha Ha."

Piper put the bottle on the floor and everyone sat around the bottle

"So, who's gonna start?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Percy frantically waving his hands and he spun the bottle.

The bottle began spinning. It started to slow down and the bottle pointed towards...

 **Who's it Gonna Be?**

 **Sorry for the extremely short chapter, it'll (hopefully) get longer.**

 **Cow out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

 **Second Chapter! Also I'm using wheel spin to decide who to choose and if it is truth or dare.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

And the bottle pointed towards…

Frank.

"Okay Buddy, Truth or Dare?" Percy said, already thinking about what questions to ask and dares to do.

"Um.. I choose dare..."

An evil, sinister smile came on Percy's face, and Frank immediately regretted saying dare.

"I dare you to…. Call out someone you find attractive and compliment them about their best quality"

"WHAT!? Is it too late to pick truth?"

"Do it"

Everyone knew who he was gonna pick. It was so obvious but both of them are so oblivious. They would be such a cute couple and in fact the others had planned to get them together by the end of the year.

"The person I find attractive is.. Hazel"

Hazel went into shock and she was blushing so hard. Frank wouldn't look up to her face.

He continued "The reason is because you, Hazel Levesque are entirely freaking incredible that I don't even know where to begin"

He finally looked up at Hazel but he couldn't read her expression. He looked back at his hands again like those were the most interesting things in the world. He was afraid he'd finally done something so weird that she'd never want to be around him again.

Right then Hazel stood up and walked over to Frank and he looked up at her.

Then she kissed him—a real kiss on the lips much better than the kisses, she gave to others on the cheeks.

The girls were squealing at their cuteness.

"Get a room you two" Leo shouted.

They broke their kiss and sat together. The game continued from Frank

Frank spun the bottle and the bottle pointed towards…

 **Dun! Dun! Dunnn!**

 **You may recognize some of the lines from Son of Neptune :P**

 **Cow out. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

 **Three Chapters in 1 day!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

The Bottle pointed towards…

Calypso.

"Truth or Dare"

"I choose truth"

"COWARD" Leo yelled.

"SHUT UP, Valdez!"

Frank thought for a second "Have you ever had a crush on anyone in this group?"

Calypso blushed lightly "I HAD a crush on someone here but I started liking someone else"

"Ooh, is this "someone else" in this group? Who did you have a crush on?" Piper started blabbering and asking Piper turns really… girly at times.

"Hey! I answered my question"

"Oh come on, Pleaseee.." Piper started to pout.

Calypso hesitated.

Piper had this is weird ability to convince anyone to do anything.

"Okay fine, I'll answer one question. Yes, the person I like now is in this group"

"Well, it better not be Frank, because he's taken" said Hazel, "Is it Percy? Or Jason?"

"HEY! I'm there too. You know, now that I think about it, it might be me 'cause who can resist me? I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man. I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies _love_ a bad boy." Leo flexed his biceps, though he didn't have much to flex, and showed off his HOT STUFF tattoo, that he drew with a pen.

Calypso scoffed "You wish"

"Don't lie to yourself, Sunshine" Leo wiggled his eyebrows

"Argh, you're so infuriating, Valdez" Calypso said, her face completely red "Can we continue the game?"

She spun the bottle and it pointed to…

 **Who's it gonna be.**

 **Cow out. PEACE**


End file.
